


Legends [podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Animals, Future Fic, Gen, Grief, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofLegendsby tigriswolfTortall drabbles.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Legends [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467416) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jjpswilecu3i1nv/Legend.mp3?dl=0) | 00:08:12 | 6.53 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Read with Silence." I'm also counting it as "Child Character" since Daine is a child in one of the drabbles. See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
